parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Story (Amy Rose's Style)
Amy Rose's movie spoof of "Toy Story". Cast Woody - Anna (Frozen) Buzz Lightyear - Elsa (Frozen) Mr. Potato Head - Rapunzel (Tangled) Rex - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Hamm - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Slinky Dog - Jasmine (Aladdin) Bo Peep - Cinderella Bo Peep's Sheep - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) Sarge - Mulan Sarge's Soilders - Various Disney Fairies Andy Davis - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Mrs. Davis - Selena Gomez Molly - Young Kairi (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) RC - Sitron (Frozen) Lenny - Pocahontas Mr. Shark - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Snake - Cream the Rabbit Robot - Rouge the Bat Etch - Jane (Tarzan) Mr. Spell - Megara (Hercules) Rocky Gibraltar - Adult Nala (The Lion King) Troll Dolls - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow Sid - Curella De Vill (101 Dalmations) Scud - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Combat Carl - Dory (Finding Nemo) Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Disney Female Cows Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Maggie (Home on the Range) Hannah - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) Janie/Pterodactyl - Marie (The Aristocats)/Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) Baby Face - Blaze the Cat Legs - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) Hand-in-the-Box - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Roller Bob - Jewel (Rio) Frog - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) Jingle Joe - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) Ducky - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Rockmobile - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Walking Car - Perdita (101 Dalmations) Burned Rag Doll - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Godzilla Yellow Soilder Toys - Megalon and Gigan Sally - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Scenes Princess Story Part 01 - Opening Credits ("You've Got a Friend in Me") Princess Story Part 02 - The Coast is Clear/Staff Meeting Princess Story Part 03 - "I'll Make a Man Out of You" Princess Story Part 04 - Elsa, the Space Ranger Princess Story Part 05 - "Strange Things" Princess Story Part 06 - Anna and Elsa Fight/It's Cruella De Vil!" Princess Story Part 07 - Who Will Alice Pick? Princess Story Part 08 - Lost at the Gas Station Princess Story Part 09 - Going Inside Pizza Planet Princess Story Part 10 - Elsa Meets the Disney Female Cows Princess Story Part 11 - At Cruella De Vil's House Princess Story Part 12 - Playtime with Cruella De Vil Princess Story Part 13 - "Let It Go"/"I Will Go Sailing No More" Princess Story Part 14 - Elsa's Arm Bandage Princess Story Part 15 - Cruella De Vil's Window to Alice's Window Princess Story Part 16 - The Big One Princess Story Part 17 - "Elsa, I Can't Do This Without You." Princess Story Part 18 - Anna Asks For Help Princess Story Part 19 - "Play Nice!" Princess Story Part 20 - The Chase Princess Story Part 21 - Rocket Power Princess Story Part 22 - Christmas Time at Alice's House Princess Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:Amy Rose Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs